


La divinità

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una mattina John inizia a paragonare il suo coinuqilino ad una statua classica, forse prova qualcosa per lui.<br/>E Sherlock, cosa prova?<br/>La stessa storia, vista da due p.o.v. differenti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La divinità

**LA DIVINITA'**

Indubbiamente addormentarsi durante un concerto di musica classica era vergognoso.  
Nel bel mezzo dell'assolo del primo violino era addirittura riprovevole.  
Per non parlare poi dell'assistere alla rappresentazione musicale in pigiama.  
Fu solo a quel punto che il cervello di John Watson iniziò a realizzare che tale cumulo di stranezze poteva appartenere solo al mondo onirico e si svegliò, tirando un sospiro di sollievo nel constatare che era effettivamente nel suo letto, si era solo sognato di essere a teatro per un concerto, in pigiama.  
Ma allora perchè il violino non smetteva di suonare?  
"Sherlock... certo, è Sherlock..." farfugliò. Chi altri poteva essere a suonare alle... sette meno venti di mattina? John aveva sperato che dopo aver risolto un caso alle due di notte, anche Sherlock sentisse i sintomi della stanchezza e dormisse fino a un orario cristiano.  
Che pia illusione. Sherlock non era un comune mortale.  
 _"No, lui è come un dio dell'antica Grecia."_  
John si bloccò sui gradini. E quel pensiero da dove cavolo era sbucato?  
"Mancanza di sonno, mancanza di sonno..." si disse, lo stesso tono rassicurante che usava con i suoi pazienti in vista di un esame clinico che avrebbe potuto avere in realtà qualsiasi esito.  
E poi non era certo colpa sua se il suo coinquilino aveva preso l'abitudine di andarsene in giro per casa con addosso solo un lenzuolo a mo' di peplo.  
Entrò in soggiorno "Buongiorno Sherlock. Dormito bene?"  
"Fin troppo." commentò brevemente il detective.  
Ma sentitelo. John scosse la testa divertito e si diresse in cucina per preparare un caffè.  
Nel frattempo _il dio greco_ tornò a dedicarsi alla sua melodia.  
 _"Un caffè forte e nero, ecco cosa ci vuole."_ si disse un John ora decisamente turbato. Dopo i primi sorsi, tentò un'auto-psicoanalisi dei suoi pensieri, che solo a pronunciarlo era un delirio.  
L'unica spiegazione logica, razionale (e rassicurante) era che avesse pensato a Sherlock in quel modo per la sua intelligenza smisurata, la capacità di dedurre la vita di una persona solo guardandogli le unghie delle mani e quel genio sregolato e un po' folle che lo faceva apparire davvero come un essere ultraterreno.  
Ecco sì, sicuramente il motivo era questo.  
Era questo.  
Non c'entravano nulla le mani affusolate, gli occhi di diamante, le labbra dal contorno perfetto e il corpo longilineo dalla pelle nivea, i muscoli modellati proprio come una di quelle antiche statue esposte al British Museum. Solo che a differenza di una statua di marmo inanimata, Sherlock sarebbe stato vivo, caldo e pulsante sotto le sue mani.  
Ma che c....  
"Sh-Sherlock - biascicò il dottore - hai messo qualcosa di strano nel caffè, vero?"  
"Perchè?" gli chiese il detective con molta tranquillità, senza tradire alcun stupore per la domanda quanto meno bizzarra.  
"E' che... no, nulla, nulla." Voleva _davvero_ cercare di spiegare una cosa del genere?  
Raccolse il cappotto abbandonato la sera prima sullo schienale della poltrona, balbettò qualcosa su degli appuntamenti all'ambulatorio ed uscì.  
Il suono del violino lo inseguì fino in strada.  
  
Tutto ciò era grottesco e ridicolo, si disse un paio d'ore dopo, nella pausa tra un appuntamento e l'altro.  
Freud ne sarebbe stato oltremodo compiaciuto.  
Ed anche sua sorella Harry, ne era certo.  
Solo lui era nella confusione più totale.  
Cercava di convincersi che la sua era stata un'osservazione puramente oggettiva. Nulla più.  
Sherlock era bello. Obiettivamente era così. A furia di convivere con un'altra persona si arriva a notare tutto di quella: i difetti, le abitudini, le manie, la bellezza. Era perfettamente normale e non c'era nulla di male nel riconoscerlo.  
Freud provò a suggerirgli sommessamente che sia quando aveva frequentato l'università che la caserma aveva avuto altri coinquilini, ma su nessuno di loro aveva mai avuto pensieri di questo tipo. Neanche lontanamente.  
John si affrettò a cacciar fuori a calci Freud dalla sua testa. Era come diceva lui. Punto. E poi nessuno dei suoi compagni di scuola aveva il corpo come quello del Discobolo di Mirone.  
Diamine, un corpo così avrebbe fatto crepare d'invidia un discreto numero di modelli d'alta moda.  
Un corpo così era un'isola misteriosa di zone erogene tutte da scoprire.  
No, non di nuovo!  
Si prese la testa tra le mani. Una risatina spettrale gli sfuggì dalle labbra pensando che l'oggetto dei suoi deliri in quel momento era casa, del tutto ignaro dello scombussolamento che gli stava provocando. Oddio, con Sherlock non si poteva mai essere certi di niente, ma finchè non avesse imparato a spiarlo con gli occhi della mente a diversi isolati di distanza da casa, poteva dirsi al sicuro.  
Chissà se stava ancora suonando il violino per combattere la noia.  
No, fermi tutti. Qualcosa non quadrava.  
Sherlock non suonava il violino quando era annoiato. Sparava contro il muro, si aggirava per il salotto come un leone in gabbia, elemosinava casi da Lestrade, metteva a soqquadro l'intero stabile alla ricerca della scorta segreta di sigarette. Ma non suonava.  
Quello lo faceva quando era pensieroso, quando qualcosa sfuggiva al suo bellissimo cervello dentro la sua altrettanto bellissima testa.  
Oh, per l'amor del cielo!  
Si chiese cosa potesse tormentarlo: avevano appena risolto un caso e non ce n'erano altri all'orizzonte. Altrimenti Sherlock l'avrebbe avvisato.  
Controllò il cellulare per sicurezza: nessun messaggio, nessuna chiamata persa. Comunque si accertò che nell'ambulatorio ci fosse abbastanza campo e poi lasciò il telefono sulla scrivania, sbirciandolo di continuo, col risultato che uscì da lì col torcicollo.  
  
Tornò a casa e trovò il suo coinquilino più o meno nella stessa posizione in cui l'aveva lasciato, circondato da una musica che John giudicò malinconica, gli occhi ad inseguire un inesistente punto lontano fuori dalla finestra. Mrs. Hudson gli aveva riferito che aveva suonato quasi tutto il giorno.  
"Abbiamo un caso?" domandò John. Non che si aspettasse una risposta. Quando Sherlock entrava in quello stato mentale era capace di non rivolgere a nessuno la parola per giorni. Iniziò a preparare la cena.  
"Penso di sì." disse il detective dopo parecchio tempo.  
"Hai mangiato qualcosa, oggi?" chiese il dottore preoccupato, non vedendo alcun piatto sporco nel lavandino.  
"No."  
"No? Quindi non mangi da stamattina."  
"Da ieri sera. Stamattina non ricordo di aver fatto colazione."  
Pazzesco: tanto era preoccupato di tenere sempre in allenamento la mente, tanto trascurava il suo corpo. E questo lui da dottore, da amico, da sailsignorecosa, non poteva permetterlo "Sherlock, so che pensi che le normali funzioni biologiche siano ordinarie e noiose, ma ti garantisco che hai bisogno di nutrirti come chiunque altro. Perciò ora vieni a tavola. Accidenti a te, finirai per romperti."  
 _"Finirà in pezzi come una statua, bellissima ma fragile, se nessuno si prende cura di lui."_  
"Intendevi 'ammalarti' ." lo corresse Sherlock.  
Oh, grandioso. Ora iniziava anche a blaterare idiozie ad alta voce "Certo. Quello. Precisamente volevo dire che se non assumi abbastanza calcio, le ossa diventano fragili e possono rompersi. Ecco."  
Neanche una matricola universitaria si sarebbe espressa in modo così patetico.  
Gli occhi inquisitori di Sherlock lo fissarono a lungo.  
Poi finalmente posò lo strumento e si sedette a tavola. Finita la cena il detective si alzò e tornò in salotto.  
Non gli venivano in mente nemmeno per sbaglio incombenze ordinarie quali sparecchiare o lavare i piatti. John sospirò e provvide lui.  
"Niente più violino?" domandò.  
Sherlock si era seduto su un angolo della scrivania e lo osservava a mani giunte. Ma non c'era nulla di supplichevole nel suo sguardo. Sembrava intento a scrutare una colonia di batteri in una goccia di sangue.  
John provò un repentino senso di disagio e occhieggiò la porta d'ingresso: andare subito a dormire sembrava la miglior idea degli ultimi anni.  
"John - disse Sherlock lentamente - ho bisogno di te."  
Il medico si schiarì la voce "Per cosa?"  
"Per un esperimento." gli occhi chiari di Sherlock non lo abbandonavano un istante.  
"Oh." c'era della delusione nella sua voce? Sì. _"Andiamo, colossale idiota! Cosa ti aspettavi? No, non dirmelo, non voglio saperlo."_ John litigò con il suo subconscio prima di riuscire ad articolare un'altra frase di senso compiuto "D'accordo. Cosa devo fare?"  
"Baciami." la voce di Sherlock, profonda e chiara, non aveva la minima traccia di esitazione.  
"P-prego?" nello specchio sopra al caminetto John intravide la sua immagine: mai aveva avuto un'espressione tanto stranita. Aveva capito male, vero?  
"Hai capito benissimo." disse Sherlock e, dannazione, un giorno John gli avrebbe fatto confessare come riuscisse a leggergli nel pensiero. "Baciami." ripetè Sherlock.  
"Perchè?" pigolò l'altro.  
"Per l'esperimento e la risoluzione del caso. Ho bisogno che tu mi baci."  
Il dottore si premette una mano sulla fronte, come se stesse per scoppiargli un forte mal di testa. Cosa che in realtà stava avvenendo.  
Avanzò piano verso il suo coinquilino, attraverso l'aria fattasi d'improvviso densa come latte, non sapeva se più sconvolto da ciò che stava per fare o dalla consapevolezza che non aveva pensato di rifiutarsi, cosa che sarebbe stata un suo legittimo diritto. Nemmeno per un istante.  
 _"Baciare una divinità. Un'occasione del genere quando ti ricapita?"_  
A pochi centimetri dal suo viso biascicò "Sherlock, potresti chiudere gli occhi?" "No, devo guardare."  
"Già. L'esperimento." espirò John con acrimonia. Per Sherlock era solo un accidente di test, scemo lui che voleva leggerci a tutti i costi qualcosa di più, scemo lui che si sentiva impacciato come un ragazzino alla prima cotta.  
Maledizione.  
Ma quello passava il convento e doveva farselo bastare.  
Appoggiò timoroso i polpastrelli sulle sue guance, sempre sotto lo sguardo vigile del detective. Il suo viso era morbido, liscio, privo di imperfezioni. Era davvero come baciare una divinità.  
Non poteva resistere oltre. Chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò le labbra su quelle di Sherlock. Un brivido percorse il suo corpo e tutti i suoi organi interni parvero vaporizzarsi in una vampata di calore. Aumentò leggermente la pressione, forzò le labbra di Sherlock a schiudersi e inclinò la testa per meglio farle aderire alle proprie. Mossa da volontà autonoma, la sua mano desta si fece strada nella foresta scura dei suoi ricci e gli artigliò la nuca.  
Sherlock sussultò e per John su come una frustata: lasciò la presa e si allontanò precipitosamente di qualche passo.  
Quanto tempo era passato? Tre, cinque secondi massimo. Aveva il fiatone come dopo una maratona.  
"Soddisfatto?" riuscì a dire, in un tono tutto sommato dignitoso.  
"Sì. L'esperimento ha avuto esito positivo. E il caso è risolto." rispose lui con calma adamantina.  
Si era sbagliato. Sherlock Holmes _era_ una statua. Una statua di freddo marmo. Perchè un essere umano non poteva mostrare un tale distacco dopo un bacio. John si sentì piombare addosso all'improvviso una stanchezza indicibile "Beh, buon per te. Io ora me ne vado a dormire." e fece per uscire.  
"Tu mi ami." sentenziò il detective.  
John si voltò, interdetto "Ora... ma... come... si può sapere che accidenti ti è preso questa sera?"  
"Mi hai baciato sulle labbra."  
"Me l'hai chiesto tu! Al diavolo tu e i tuoi dannati esperimenti!" urlò il medico, al colmo dell'esasperazione.  
"No. - puntualizzò il moro, per nulla impressionato dalla sfuriata dell'altro - Io ti ho semplicemente chiesto di baciarmi. Avresti potuto darmi un bacio sulla guancia, o sulla fronte. Ma tu mi hai baciato sulla bocca. Quindi mi ami."  
"Sulla guancia? Ma dove siamo, all'asilo? - il dottore cercò di esibirsi in una risatina di scherno, che risultò debole e poco credibile - Insomma, tu mi hai chiesto un bacio e quello per me è un bacio."  
"Quindi se Molly o Lestrade od un qualsiasi estraneo te lo chiedesse, tu lo baceresti sulle labbra?"  
"Certo che no! Ma tu non sei un estraneo qualsiasi, tu sei..." John si sentì braccato, in trappola, con le spalle al muro, metaforicamente e letteralmente, visto che ora era schiacciato contro la porta d'ingresso dallo sguardo trionfante di Sherlock, che era riuscito a fargli ammettere una cosa che nemmeno lui si era reso conto di sapere.  
Sì, lo amava. Amava quel sociopatico, la sua vita disordinata, senza orari nè regole, amava seguirlo nelle sue corse per la città e perdersi nell'ascoltare le sue deduzioni inappuntabili. Amava tutto di lui, anche i disgustosi esperimenti seminati ovunque per casa. E amava quel corpo da divinità classica.  
Perfetto.  
E irraggiungibile, come ogni divinità che si rispetti.  
Fu quell'ultimo pensiero a farlo montare su tutte le furie. Perchè John era certo che il suo fosse, senza alcun dubbio, un amore a senso unico.  
E faceva male.  
Più male di una pallottola nella spalla.  
"Complimenti. E' così. - disse freddamente - Immagino sia molto divertente dimostrare che sono talmente idiota da non rendermi conto dei mie stessi sentimenti."  
"John..." iniziò l'altro, con il tono di voce che si usa normalmente nei confronti di un bambino capriccioso e testardo.  
"Lasciami in pace."  
Sherlock lo raggiunse e gli impedì di abbassare la maniglia, chiudendogli il polso nella sua mano "John..." ripetè, con lo stesso tono.  
"Si può sapere che altro vuoi ancora? Ti ho detto che hai ragione, bravo! In fondo, a te non interessa nient'altro." Era consapevole che in effetti, si stava comportando come un bambino capriccioso e testardo, ma era troppo stanco, ferito e arrabbiato per badarci. "Un bacio dovrebbe essere... dovrebbe essere un gesto di... beh, di certo non dovrebbe mai essere uno stramaledetto esperimento scientifico."  
Cercò di divincolarsi dalla presa dell'altro, ma senza successo. Il detective gli inchiodò entrambi i polsi sopra la testa e alzò gli occhi al cielo "John, l'esperimento non era solo per te."  
"Cosa vuoi che me ne importi?"  
"Era anche per me - proseguì Sherlock - dovevo assolutamente capire una cosa." un sorriso si fece largo sulle sue labbra. Quelle stesse labbra che, nonostante la rabbia e la vergogna, John sentiva ancora di voler baciare.  
"C-cosa... cosa dovevi capire?" chiese in un sussurro.  
Il sorriso del moro si allargò a dismisura "Questo." e fu di nuovo bocca su bocca, in un bacio di fuoco che nulla aveva del timore reverenziale di quello di John di poco prima. I suoi organi interni si materializzarono di nuovo, solo per liquefarsi e precipitare nelle viscere. Non appena Sherlock gli lasciò le mani per cingergli la vita, John le affondò nuovamente, con gusto, in quei ricci infiniti e meravigliosi. Fu lui, a malincuore, a staccarsi per primo, in debito di ossigeno anche per via della sfuriata di prima. Doveva assolutamente imparare a mantenere la calma. "Hai chiuso gli occhi." sussurrò dolcemente.  
Sherlock appoggiò la fronte alla sua "Stavolta non era un esperimento."  
La divinità era scesa sulla terra.  



	2. Il bunker

**IL BUNKER**

L’angolazione dei raggi del sole che filtravano attraverso i vecchi scuri indicò a Sherlock che erano circa le sei di mattina. A conferma delle sue parole, pochi secondi più tardi il campanile della chiesa vicina battè le ore.   
Una doccia veloce e subito prese il violino dalla custodia. Doveva pensare, riflettere, dedurre.   
_Capire._  
La soddisfazione per aver risolto l'ennesimo caso si era già dissolta, spazzata via da un ben più complesso enigma. Un enigma che gli era sotto gli occhi da molto tempo, ma che aveva colpevolmente confinato in un angolo del Mind Palace, un ripostiglio davanti al quale passava ostinatamente senza guardare, come un cavallo col paraocchi.   
Posizionò lo strumento sotto il mente ed iniziò a suonare l'Odissea Veneziana [1]. Subito la musica sortì il suo effetto: il respiro si fece cadenzato, il cuore rallentò e la pressione sanguigna scese, il corpo e le sue funzioni si contrassero, mentre la mente si espanse.   
  
Ermetico.   
Così si era sempre considerato in _quel settore._  
Quello delle debolezze di origine chimica che il linguaggio comune catalogava come emozioni e sentimenti.   
Impenetrabile a tutto, come un rifugio antiatomico dalle spesse pareti in cemento armato.   
E fino a qualche tempo fa era stato così: il pericoloso groviglio caotico dei sentimenti altrui era scivolato via sui muri impermeabili del suo bunker interiore, senza lasciare traccia alcuna. Quanto ai propri, di sentimenti, qualora ci fossero, erano sigillati ad una profondità tale in lui, da essere del tutto irrilevanti.   
Tutto questo, almeno, finché nella sua vita era non piombato John Watson.   
Ed ora lui si ritrovava a contemplare le macerie del suo bel rifugio. Scrutando con attenzione riusciva a distinguere ogni singola picconata inferta dal suo blogger.   
_Il suo blogger._ Già questa definizione era strana, non da lui. Perche Sherlock Holmes non aveva bisogno di imporre un aggettivo possessivo ad un altro essere umano. Eppure ormai non riusciva a concepire altro luogo per John che non fosse al suo fianco.   
_"Medico militare, disciplinato, spartano, un buon coinquilino, potenzialmente."_ Così lo aveva inquadrato la prima volta che lo aveva visto. Gli era bastato un attimo per cogliere in lui la nostalgia del campo di battaglia, per dedurre i problemi economici e quelli psicosomatici, il difficile rapporto con Harry, al quale lui, uomo orgoglioso e tutto d'un pezzo, non avrebbe mai chiesto aiuto. In trenta secondi aveva capito tutto di lui.   
O almeno così credeva.   
_"Ora mi aggredirà per come ho messo a nudo la sua vita. C’è il settanta per cento di probabilità che faccia accostare l’autista per scendere."_ Così aveva pensato durante la loro prima corsa in taxi.   
E invece John lo aveva sorpreso.   
Ancora adesso, a più di un anno di distanza, aveva ancora nelle orecchie il suono della sua voce mentre esclamava _"E' stato straordinario!”_ con ammirazione sincera.   
Oh.   
Deduzione errata.   
Non gli capitava spesso, davvero, e si sentì come quando aveva cinque anni e andava a rubare mou e cioccolatini dal salotto ove suo papà riceveva gli ospiti. A causa delle sue forti crisi acetonemiche [2] il cioccolato gli era proibito, ma il piccolo Sherlock era certo che nessuno si sarebbe accorto se ne prendeva uno ogni tanto, soprattutto se avesse nascosto gli incarti dietro a quella pesantissima e antica libreria in noce, che a nessuno sarebbe mai venuto in mente di spostare. Almeno finché sua mamma non aveva deciso, senza alcuna ragione logica per farlo, che la tappezzeria di quella stanza andava assolutamente cambiata ed una cascata di carte colorate si era riversata a terra da dietro il mobile (da lì aveva deciso che, no grazie, le donne non era decisamente una sua area di interesse).   
Disorientato si era sentito in quel frangente ed anche un po’ in imbarazzo per essere stato scoperto.   
Disorientato si era sentito su quel taxi ed anche un po’ in imbarazzo per il giudizio frettoloso sul dottore.   
Forse John meritava più considerazione, si era detto.   
Dargli credito fu come autorizzarlo a procedere con la demolizione.   
  
Udì i passi strascicati di John sulle scale che scendeva per la colazione. Passi che si bloccarono un istante di troppo.   
_“Sta riflettendo su qualcosa di abbastanza inaspettato da richiedere una discreta concentrazione e farlo fermare, per evitare di inciampare e cadere.”_ Poi comparve sulla soglia del salotto, lo salutò e scosse la testa divertito al suo commento sull’aver dormito fin troppo.   
Lo vide riflesso nel vetro della finestra, lo sguardo perplesso dopo il primo sorso di caffè, evidentemente ancora prigioniero della riflessione iniziata sulle scale. L’insinuazione che ci fosse qualcosa di strano nella bevanda, il modo in cui lasciò frettolosamente l’appartamento non fecero che offrirgli altro materiale su cui riflettere.   
Nell’aria si diffusero le note della Fantasia n.1 per violino di Telemann, e la mente di Sherlock riprese ad analizzare la sua, la _loro_ situazione.   
Da quel _“E’ stato straordinario!”_ innumerevoli erano stati i colpi inferti da John al suo bunker di indifferenza, alcuni lievi e impercettibili, come correre come matti nella notte londinese, ridere assieme sulla scena di un crimine (nessuno mai aveva riso con lui per il suo humour nero) o semplicemente guardare programmi idioti alla tv la sera.   
Altre picconate erano state decisamente più forti, tanto da far saltar via interi blocchi di cemento del suo rifugio.   
Il tassista, freddato un attimo prima che lui, _da vero idiota qual era_ , inghiottisse quella dannata pillola. E se non ci fosse stato John l’avrebbe fatto davvero.   
John lo sapeva, lo aveva capito subito, ecco perché aveva sparato. Non l’aveva fatto per uccidere un serial killer e guadagnarsi l'anonima stima di tanti concittadini, ben contenti di non dover mantenere in carcere un soggetto simile.   
No, John aveva sparato per salvare Sherlock.   
Principalmente da se stesso.   
_“Quest’uomo è l’ancora della mia sanità mentale.”_ così aveva pensato in quell’istante.   
E poi la piscina: Sherlock aspettava Moriarty e d’improvviso era apparso John, la bomba nascosta ed invisibile sotto il cappotto, affermando "Questo è inaspettato, non è vero, Sherlock?"   
Poco dopo aveva scoperto che era il suo nemico ad obbligarlo a parlare, ma Sherlock nemmeno per una frazione di secondo aveva pensato che ci fosse John dietro quelle bombe, che il suo blogger l’avesse abilmente raggirato.   
Non è che avesse scartato quell’ipotesi.   
Quell’ipotesi non si era nemmeno formata nella sua mente.   
_“La fiducia che nutri in lui è la più solida certezza della tua vita.”_ Così aveva pensato quella notte, uscito da quella trappola mortale, mentre si rigirava senza sosta nel letto, cercando inutilmente di prender sonno.   
Giorno dopo giorno John demoliva le sue difese e si avvicinava a lui, sempre più. Impercettibilmente, millimetricamente, ma inesorabilmente. Come nel gioco “Grandmother’s footsteps” [3], si voltava a guardare John e lui era ad una certa distanza, poi alla fine di un caso o dell’ennesima avventura lo guardava di nuovo e si era avvicinato.   
E lui glielo aveva permesso. Glielo aveva permesso a tal punto da sentirsi in colpa per quanto successo a Baskerville, per averlo usato come cavia e per avergli abbaiato contro che lui non aveva amici.   
In colpa al punto da aprirsi come mai prima aveva fatto in vita sua e confessargli che lui era il suo unico amico. Che non c’era nessun altro come lui.   
Attaccò la Chaconne di Bach.   
Avrebbe potuto ritrarsi, interrompere quell’assalto insensato e ricostruire velocemente le pareti del suo rifugio. Dopotutto non aveva realmente bisogno di dividere le spese con un coinquilino.   
Ma non lo aveva fatto, non aveva mai pensato seriamente a farlo.   
_Perché?_  
Tutte le sue capacità logico-deduttive non erano riuscite a dare una risposta a quel quesito.   
Seccante e curioso allo stesso tempo.   
Sherlock sospettava che la risposta, chiara, giacesse lì, nel centro del suo bunker che John aveva sistematicamente smantellato.   
Dunque provava qualcosa per John? Lo amava?   
Molti inizi facevano propendere per il sì, tuttavia la sua esperienza in quel campo era del tutto assente per potersi dare una risposta certa e definitiva.   
Occorreva quindi un esperimento per sapere.   
Ma c’era un altro quesito vitale che necessitava di una analoga risposta.   
John provava qualcosa per lui?   
Oh, cercare di dare una risposta a questo era ancor più arduo! L’esperienza gli aveva dimostrato che il più delle volte le sue deduzioni su John non erano accurate.   
La sua mente tornò a quella sera, al ristorante da Angelo: John aveva negato di volere una relazione con lui e spesso, molto spesso, il dottore si sgolava nel dichiarare ad Anderson, a Mrs. Hudson, alla Donna, al mondo intero che lui, no, non era gay.   
Le malinconiche note dell'Introduzione e Rondò Capriccioso op. 28 di Saint-Saëns si spansero attorno a lui, avvolgendolo.   
Forse i sentimenti di John erano solo amicizia, o cameratismo...   
Tuttavia c'erano stati tra loro segnali ed indizi che lo inducevano a pensare  
 _a sperare_  
che ci fosse dell'altro: il fatto che le sue relazioni a lungo termine con il gentil sesso difficilmente superassero le tre settimane (con o senza il suo intervento), l’affermazione che non ci fosse nulla di male in una relazione omosessuale, quell'innegabile senso di fiducia, di intesa, sostegno e di stima reciproca che permeava molti aspetti della loro convivenza.   
E poi altro ancora.   
Ancora quella dannata piscina, Moriarty che ci ripensa e decide di far fuori entrambi, Sherlock che cerca lo sguardo di John prima di puntare la pistola verso l'esplosivo, il cenno di assenso, breve ma fermo del dottore: _"E sia. Facciamolo. Facciamolo insieme e trasciniamo questo pazzo con noi. Se va bene per te, va bene anche per me."_  
E poi ancora.   
C'era la questione della prossimità, della vicinanza. Tutti gli esseri umani, lui compreso, possedevano una bolla di spazio personale, una distanza ideale alla quale gli altri dovevano tenersi, una linea immaginaria da non valicare mai senza permesso. Una specie di regola non scritta nonché una delle poche convenzioni sociali alle quali Sherlock si atteneva con piacere.   
Ebbene, John sembrava non aver recepito questa regola quando si trattava di lui.   
Se si relazionava con qualsiasi altra persona, John manteneva una distanza di circa quarantacinque pollici dal suo interlocutore [4], ma quando si trattava di lui, le distanze erano praticamente annullate: parlavano sottovoce, l'uno all'orecchio dell'altro, così vicini da poter sentire il calore irradiarsi dai rispettivi corpi, quando Sherlock era al portatile, John compariva alle sue spalle, si appoggiava allo schienale della sedia e accostava il viso al suo, i capelli che si sfioravano, quando camminavano insieme nella folla londinese, John appoggiava quasi sempre il braccio al suo.   
_Quasi un prendersi metaforicamente per mano._  
Era un qualcosa che John faceva solo con lui.   
Era un qualcosa che Sherlock permetteva a lui solo.   
Tanti, troppi episodi di questo tipo, per pensare fosse solo una coincidenza.   
_E le coincidenze non esistono._  
La lunga cavalcata della mente approdò alla sera prima, all'ultimo caso risolto. Sherlock non aveva fatto in tempo a spiegargli come avesse dedotto chi era il colpevole partendo dal furto di un orologio, che John aveva praticamente urlato "Sherlock, sei geniale!"   
Ormai avrebbe dovuto essere abituato alle lodi sperticate del suo coinquilino, ma non era così. Ogni volta portava con sé lo stupore della prima volta: il volto di John si illuminava, il suo sorriso solare si stendeva sulle labbra e gli occhi brillavano, mentre non riusciva a trattenere l'ammirazione che provava per lui.   
_"E' perché è sincero. Non potrai mai abituarti ai suoi complimenti, perché ogni volta vengono dal cuore."_  
E quella sera, per la prima volta, erano rimasti a lungo a fissarsi in silenzio, occhi fissi negli occhi, senza parlare, senza quasi respirare. Ecco, era stato in quel momento che qualcosa, dentro di loro, era scattato.   
John provava qualcosa per lui, Sherlock ne era quasi certo.   
Eppure non se ne rendeva conto.   
Oh, quante, quante volte l'aveva rimproverato per questo.   
_John, tu guardi, ma non osservi._  
Sherlock voleva che capisse, voleva che smettesse di essere un gattino cieco che si muove a tentoni nel buio.   
E, mentre su Londra era calata la sera ed il suo blogger appariva in fondo alla via, l'angolo della sua bocca si inarcò in un sorriso e la sua mente elaborò l'esperimento perfetto.   
_“Un esperimento ad alto rischio, potrebbe distruggere quel delicato equilibrio che c’è tra voi.”_  
Delicato, sì, e conveniente per entrambi, in fondo. Ma ormai irrimediabilmente incrinato, come il suo bunker un tempo impenetrabile e Sherlock sentiva di non poter più tornare indietro.   
Un equilibrio costretto ad evolversi, suo malgrado.   
  
John era stanco mentre saliva le scale, con un leggero torcicollo e decisamente confuso, forse sull’orlo di quella epifania.   
Il momento ideale per il suo esperimento.   
Qualcosa vibrò dentro di lui quando il dottore si preoccupò per il fatto che non avesse mangiato nulla, ma immaginò di doverci fare l’abitudine, con i sentimenti che provava verso il suo blogger ormai esposti alle intemperie.   
_“Hai mangiato qualcosa, Sherlock?”_  
 _“Riposati, Sherlock.”_  
 _“Per l’amor del cielo, sei in piedi da più di trentasei ore. Vai a dormire, Sherlock.”_  
L’affetto che John provava per lui traspariva chiaro e trasparente, al pari dell’ammirazione, dal tono dolce con cui ogni volta pronunciava il suo nome.   
Finita la cena Sherlock si portò in salotto, sedendosi sul bordo della scrivania, e poi parlò “Baciami.”   
Una semplice parola (una richiesta, a dire il vero). Ma Sherlock poté notare che per John fu come l’esplosione di una bomba, un sasso gettato in uno stagno immoto in una placida giornata di luglio, che fa destare terrorizzati i suoi abitanti.   
Lo guardò avvicinarsi come in trance, ancora incredulo, fino a quando non occupò completamente il suo campo visivo.   
Rifiutò la sua richiesta di chiudere gli occhi: assolutamente no, doveva analizzare ogni dettaglio, capire fino in fondo, l’esperimento era troppo vitale. E se John aveva frainteso qualcosa, com’era chiaro, pazienza, avrebbero avuto modo di chiarirsi più avanti.   
Percepì la punta delle sue dita sul viso, calde, delicate al punto da essere timorose, vide le sue palpebre abbassarsi, le ciglia tremare e poi, finalmente, le labbra poggiarsi sulle sue, esattamente come aveva previsto. Dentro di sé esultò e represse a stento un mugolio di trionfo, mentre John inclinava la testa ed approfondiva quel morbido contatto.   
Che era semplicemente giusto. Il suo cervello, per metà impegnato a godere di quella novità, non riuscì ad articolare una definizione più eloquente e divenne ancor meno cooperativo quando John affondò una mano tra i suoi capelli, grattandogli la nuca con le unghie in un gesto possessivo che lo fece sussultare.   
E d’improvviso John si ritrasse, evitando il suo sguardo. “Soddisfatto?” soffiò il dottore.   
Oh, lo stato d’animo di Sherlock era ben al di là della soddisfazione, ma decise di non farlo trapelare, non ancora.   
John invece appariva stanco, provato...   
_“Oh John, davvero ancora non capisci? Osserva, osserva per una volta in vita tua!”_ Ma il suo blogger voleva solo uscire da lì al più presto e a Sherlock non restò altro da fare se non dare voce all’ovvio “Tu mi ami.”   
La reazione scomposta e irata, da gattino cieco, del dottore non lo sorprese affatto né lo spaventò: John aveva posato le labbra sulle sue, in un gesto inequivocabile.   
"Avresti potuto darmi un bacio sulla guancia, o sulla fronte. Ma tu mi hai baciato sulla bocca. Quindi mi ami. - osservò Sherlock in tutta calma - ... se Molly o Lestrade od un qualsiasi estraneo te lo chiedesse, tu lo baceresti sulle labbra?" incalzò.   
E provò un sottile piacere nell'aprire gli occhi al suo blogger, nel veder crollare le ultime barriere che dividevano John dalla verità, una piccola rivincita per ciò che il dottore aveva fatto al suo bunker, in fondo.   
John però gli rivolse un sorriso amaro "Complimenti. E' così. Immagino sia molto divertente dimostrare che sono talmente idiota da non rendermi conto dei mie stessi sentimenti."   
Oh. Quell'operazione di maieutica era decisamente più ostica di quanto il consulting detective avesse preventivato _"E' questo ciò che pensi, John? Pensi che abbia fatto tutto questo solo per dimostrare che avevo ragione? No, non è così."_  
Ma dato che le parole non sembravano sortire alcun effetto su John, Sherlock decise di far parlare i fatti al loro posto.   
Prima gli afferrò un polso, scostandogli la mano dalla maniglia della porta e poi glieli inchiodò entrambi sopra la testa, ottenendo la sua piena attenzione.   
“John, l’esperimento non era solo per te.” disse piano.   
"Cosa vuoi che me ne importi?" chiese John cercando, con poca convinzione, di liberarsi della sua presa.   
"Era anche per me: dovevo assolutamente capire una cosa."   
Sherlock lo vide deglutire a vuoto, gli occhi fissi sulle sue labbra "C-cosa... cosa dovevi capire?" il tono finalmente più calmo, in fondo al quale tremolava debole la speranza.   
“Questo.” rispose Sherlock, prima di reclamare nuovamente la proprietà della bocca di John. E, ad occhi chiusi, poté concentrarsi sulle informazioni degli altri sensi: la pelle accaldata e leggermente sudata di John, il sapore della sua bocca, la piacevole ruvidezza della sua lingua, le sue mani che, lasciate libere, gli affondavano ritmicamente tra i capelli, il tremito lieve delle sue ginocchia.   
E di nuovo quella prepotente sensazione che tutto ciò fosse giusto.   
Semplicemente e perfettamente giusto.   
Sentì John muoversi nel suo abbraccio, mugolare e poi premere delicatamente le mani sul suo petto, ma il suo cervello ci mise un attimo a realizzare che l'altro si era staccato da lui; quando aprì gli occhi se lo trovò davanti con il fiato mozzo e sincopato ed un sorriso assurdo sulle labbra.   
"Hai chiuso gli occhi." mormorò John.   
Finalmente aveva capito.   
Era stato sfibrante, ma ne era valsa la pena. Sherlock appoggiò la fronte contro quella del suo blogger, beandosi del calore e del respiro sul suo viso. "Questa volta non era un esperimento."   


FINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Brano dei Rondò Veneziano. Ho scelto questo perché Sherlock, per comprendere i suoi sentimenti e quelli di John intraprende un vero e proprio viaggio. Anche tutti i brani successivi da me scelti dovrebbero, almeno teoricamente, potersi accostare alle riflessioni del consulting detective.
> 
> [2] Disturbo piuttosto comune tra i bambini, si ha quando la produzione di corpi chetonici (che si formano quando "bruciamo" sostanze grasse per produrre energia) è eccessiva. Produce malessere diffuso, vomito, nausea e disidratazione, unitamente ad un odore pungente e caratteristico.
> 
> [3] La versione inglese di "Un, due, tre, stella".
> 
> [4] Più o meno 115 cm. Questo l'avevo letto sulla Settimana Enigmistica: è la distanza standard che tengono due europei del nord che intrattengono una conversazione. Per noi italiani, invece, la distanza media è di circa 80 cm... sarà la nostra solita espansività mediterranea ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Questo è il p.o.v. di John. Nel prossimo capitolo ci sarà quello di Sherlock.


End file.
